Time
by Ic'ilver
Summary: "J'vais faire sonner mon heure..." Je raccrochai le téléphone ensanglanté par mes veines puis fis un nœud sur la corde, avec l'espoir qu'il viendrait...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! Voilà un OS assez différent de ce que j'ai l'habitude de vous proposer ! Un peu plus osé que mes autres écrits, je vous avoue tout de suite ne pas être à l'aise x) je vous arrête tout de suite, il y a pas de lemon, désolée pour ceux qui sont là pour ça.**

 **L'histoire est inspirée de _Amnésie , _de _Damso_ (je vous conseille fortement de l'écouter avant de lire !)**

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Time**

On s'était rencontrés à l'époque où Pythagore occupait nos journées. Il tournait autour de toutes les filles mais il m'avait choisie, moi. Pourquoi ? J'étais incapable de répondre à cette question. Peut-être parce que j'étais la plus bonne. Ou parce que j'étais la plus conne.

J'étais éperdument amoureuse de lui. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour obtenir un peu plus d'attention. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour obtenir un peu plus d'affection. Je m'amusais souvent à retracer les traits de son corps nu, mais surtout, j'adorais glisser ses doigts dans sa chevelure de feu.

Parfois il venait chez moi. J'aimerais dire qu'on faisait l'amour mais ça serait un mensonge. Aucune trace d'amour dans ses actes. Il ne me trouvait pas assez bonne pour lui et il ne se privait pas pour me le faire remarquer. Mais je ne disais rien, comme d'habitude, de peur de le faire fuir.

Après l'acte, il repartait sans dire un mot, sans un geste doux. Je lui suppliais de rester quelques minutes de plus mais il prétextait une urgence.

Parfois, je lui écrivais des poèmes, là où je lui avouais mon amour sans aucune gêne, sans avoir peur de ses moqueries. L'encre se mélangeait à mes larmes mais je continuais d'écrire. Je souhaitais seulement son amour mais il ne m'offrait qu'un plaisir égoïste.

Je ne parvenais qu'à sentir ses douloureuses caresses sur ma peau, la sensation de nos ébats sans saveur. Pourtant j'aimais ça, j'avais l'impression de lui être utile, qu'il m'aimait pendant ces moments orgasmiques. Il adorait mes cris de plaisir qui cachaient les cris de douleur de mon cœur.

Il prenait aussi un malin plaisir à me rabaisser. Il disait souvent que je ne l'aimais pas, que je ne faisais rien pour lui. Que je n'avais pas de cul ou de seins. Il refusait mes caresses, mon amour.

Je l'appelais souvent mais sans succès. Aucune réponse. Il devait être tout simplement occupé. Sûrement.

Je pris une nouvelle feuille vierge. Une somptueuse couleur vermeille décrivait mes sentiments. Mes veines me faisaient souffrir mais je continuais d'écrire. J'espérais qu'il comprenne un jour. J'espérais l'entendre dire un jour 'Je t'aime'.

Il revint à la maison pour mon plus grand bonheur. Mais ce jour ne changea pas des autres. Il m'embrassa avec violence tout en pelotant mes fesses, bien trop plates pour lui. Il me mordait le cou, les seins, jusqu'à m'en laisser une marque. Puis, une fois vidé, il repartit. Encore. Je voyais sa chevelure rouge s'éloigner alors que les larmes s'emparaient de ma vue.

Un jour, où je me sentais particulièrement en mal de lui, je le téléphonai, en vain. Il travaillait probablement. Oui, ce devait être ça.

Je m'emparais de mon stylo pour retranscrire mon amour en vers, avec l'espoir qu'il y répondrait un jour.

Puis il toqua à ma porte. Ma joie fut immense. Il m'emmena dans la chambre et me fit écarter les jambes. Je lui dis que je l'aimais.

Il me demanda de le sucer, ce que j'acceptai. Je lui demandai de me prendre dans ses bras, ce qu'il refusa.

Il se rhabilla et partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Je téléphonai une dernière fois.

Ce fut le répondeur qui parla à sa place.

Mes veines encore fraichement ouvertes avaient ensanglanté le combiné du téléphone.

Mes larmes avaient dévoré mon visage.

Ma voix tremblante put à peine lui adresser quelques mots.

Une corde épaisse entoura rapidement mon cou.

Mes jambes montèrent doucement sur le tabouret en bois.

Les bourdonnements de mes oreilles cachèrent le fracas de l'objet contre le sol.

Ma plume roula sur le plancher.

Mon corps flotta dans le vide.

Et puis, le noir absolu.

…

…

…

 ***BIIIP***

 **VOUS AVEZ UN NOUVEAU MESSAGE :**

\- J'ai reçu ton message, bébé. On se voit plus tard. Je t'aime.


	2. Réponse review(s)

C'est pas un chapitre, désolée... Je réponds aux reviews des guests !

 **Me :** Rebonjour toi ! (ou bonjour si tu n'as pas vu mon autre réponse x)) Déjà un grand merci pour ta review ! Elle a illuminé ma journée ! :DD "personnes réalistes intelligentes et avec un grand sens de l'humour" je ne sais pas, mais je prends x) Merci ! C'est avec plaisir que je continuerai ! C'est grâce à des gens comme toi que je me souviens pourquoi j'écris, merci ! Ne tkt pas, je considère que mes lecteurs ne respirent pas :P Si tout va bien, je reprendrai mes histoires au mois de mai et j'espère qu'elles te plairont toujours ! Alors encore merci pour ce rayon de Soleil et à très vite j'espère !

(PS : l'asociale que je suis ne s'attendait pas à Luffy mais merci ! :'D)


End file.
